Starting Over: The Next Generation: Part One
by Kyle's Cousin
Summary: This is the first in my future series.


Starting Over: The Next Generation: Part One.  
By KC  
  
**Notes**  
-This is my universe. It is called Theta. :)  
-You may use the kids with permission.  
-More to come. :)  
  
  
A dirty looking room with a bunk-bed. A few toys are scattered about the room. A tall, thin man with jet black hair, a red shirt and blue jeans comes in wearily. He proceeds to shake the two boys sleeping in the bed before leaving the room again.  
  
Matthew Marsh, two minutes older than Christopher, hops off the top bunk. He's adourned in a yellow hat with a red trim and pom-pom. He wears a dark green jacket and brown pants. He nearly colides with Christopher. "Chris! Watch it!"  
  
Christopher-or Chris-Marsh was a passive child. Born but two minutes younger, still respected Matthew. He wears a read hat with a yellow trim and pom-pom. He also wears an old, handed down brown jacket and green pants which also seem to have been handed down-although he didn't know whom they had belonged to. "Sorry Matt."  
  
Matt scoffed and walked out into the hall, meeting up with Kayla Marsh, the eldest child and the only girl. Kayla excuses herself and goes to the downstairs. Matt turns to Chris. "She's wierd."  
  
"Nah, just quiet." The younger boy replied.  
  
Stan Marsh sighed, looking around the small home he and Wendy had strove for. Stan was down on his luck. Being a carefree kid, he had screwed up, screwed up so bad that he was screwed for the rest of his life. Now the town was threatening to take Kayla, Matt and Chris from him and he shuddered at the thought. He knew though, that his best friend was in the same situation. "Kids! Come down! You'll be late!"  
  
He watched as the three rushed down and, ashamed, hands them each a piece of bread and a glass of water. "Eat up..."  
  
Matthew Marsh silently cursed at Wendy. He hated her, loathed her. How dare she leave them hanging like that?   
  
*****  
  
Kyle Broflovski was getting Jeff some cereal. Jeff scared him. Not in an intimidating way, in the way that his was nearly his mirror image. If only Bebe were there...she'd know what to do. Nikki came down, signing a hello to him. He signed a good morning back and handed her a bowl of cereal as well. Eat up he told her. Things aren't looking good. Don't tell your brother. He stopped as Jeff entered.  
  
Jeff snarled in disapproval of the lack of food appearing in his house. The man who was supposedly his father never fed them. Jeff knew he was holding back, they weren't poor. He refused to believe it. "Where are my eggs?"  
  
Kyle whirled on him. "You know damn well we have none. Now eat that and get to school. Get a good education."  
  
Jeff actually did what he was told.  
  
*****  
  
The streets in the small mountain town were near-deserted. Not so many people lived there anymore. Some dead. Most moved away. But some familes lived off the poverty of the town. They could function. The town was fixed up all nice and some tourist attractions added.  
  
No tourists ever came to South Park.  
  
Cow days was approaching and Kenny McCormick was in his office preparing for it. He refused to let the festival die off. Even if it was just the more or less 50 residents in the town. He decided, maybe they should vote on it. Really, having few cows left, maybe it was time to let it go.  
  
*****  
  
That evening, many people showed up to the meeting. Kenny took notice of who was there. The whole Goodman family...Craig's family...the Maphestos...the Tweeks...the Pirrips...a lot of the older community...the list went on. But, Kenny noted, the Broflovski's nor the Marshes came. He began to worry about Kyle and Stan. He hadn't seen them since...that summer. That fateful cruel month that had robbed the three men of their lives as they knew it.  
  
Then Kayla came through the door.  
  
Kenny recognized her from afar as she took a seat in the back. He waited a moment and realized that Stan wasn't going to follow her in. "Can we get this meeting in order please?"  
  
By nine o'clock a decision was made.  
  
The long tradition of Cow Days...was no more.  
  
*****  
  
In the school, the children sat in silence. A tired woman stood before them. The entire student body was close to twenty. One teacher was solely needed to guide them. The school itself had been torn down. Nothing but a lot there now. An old church was transformed into this school house. A big room, one teacher, several grades. Few fights broke out, but nothing that Andrea Maphesto couldn't handle.  
  
Jeff shot the girls with spitballs and threw planes at the boys.  
  
No one, not even Andrea, not even Kyle, could control him. Or, so Andrea thought, if Kyle knew about him. She doubted it. She was fearful about going there, but decided she had no choice. To the Broflovski's she'd go. That night.  
  
*****  
  
Andrea never went.  
  
There's something scary about a man who never leaves his home. Something odd. Someone to laugh and joke about, but no one you'd like to meet. Those who knew Kyle well-better than Andrea-knew the whole story. But the kids vandalized the Broflovski home...It was almost in ruins. And Andrea knew this much...he'd never be able to fix it.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle tossed and turned, hearing the children throwing snowballs at his house. They never left him alone. He wished it, but it never happened. He knew what situation he and his kids were in. Kenny's men swore they'd take them from him.   
  
In the other room Jeff let out cries in his sleep. He was freezing and soon woke up, sorry he did. He felt like a popsicle. There was actually ice on the walls in some parts of the old house. He knew what dad would do in the morning. But he didn't care for it. A small fire and the three huddling so they could warm up enough to change clothes was enough. He tiptoed out of the house.  
  
Kyle heard him, but was in no mood to discipline. The cops would bring him home again. Same as the last few times.  
  
*****  
  
The cops brought him home alright. To get his things. A wild claim of sexual abuse was enough to get him outta that home. Nikki too. But, Kyle was not arrested. Kenny ordered until it was proven to let Kyle be.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched his two children leave him. Jeff spit at him. Nikki waved sadly. He stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in months, looking upon the once decent town.  
  
He started the short walk to the housing area accross the tracks.  
  
*****  
  
Stan opened the door. He stood there shocked. A smile crossed his face but quickly vanished as he took note of Kyle's expression. "Come in Kyle."  
  
Kyle nods and sits in Stan's living room.  
  
"Ky, you look distraught. What happened?"  
  
Kyle pauses. "Jeff ran off again...he told the cops I abused him and they took him and Nikki away."  
  
"Jesus...you wouldn't do that."   
  
"I know. Kenny didn't have me arrested because he knows that."  
  
Stan pauses. "I'm in deep shit right now...we'll have to move."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The streets."  
  
Kyle sits there aghast. "No...I've got lots of room. Stay at my place."  
  
"...I'll think about it."  
  
"Good."   
  
They talked awhile longer and Kyle went back home.  
  
*****  
  
A week later Stan is seen carrying boxes into Kyle's house. His kids are helping him. Matt and Chris were going to be rooming with Jeff and Kayla with Nikki-when the two were returned.  
  
Stan hugged Kyle. "Thanks again dude."  
  
Kyle smiled and pat him on the back. "No problem. I mean...it's been lonely around here."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Matt comes up behind them. "I hate this place. Do we have to stay here?"  
  
Stan grimaced. "You want to live in an alley?"  
  
"Point taken." Matt goes up to unpack his things.  
  
Kyle looked at Stan. "So, you can share the big bed with me if you like. Nothing new from prison." He smiles wearily.  
  
Stan smiles back. "That's cool. So...I hope all of this goes over okay."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*****  
  
A month later Kyle still had heard nothing from Social Services. Stan was running out of money and was tapping into Kyle's. Kyle was weary of Stan's kids and sad about not hearing about his. "Stan, I don't think they'll ever be back."  
  
"Sure they will dude." He shoos the kids off to school and comforts Kyle. "They'll be back any day..."  
  
Kyle sighs. "God I hope so."  
  
"They will."  
  
*****  
  
Sure enough, a week later Nikki Broflovski found herself walking back into her house. She had a miserable time away from home. No one could talk to her and she had to fend for herself. Dad?  
  
As soon as she signed it, Kyle wrapped his arms tightly around her in a joyful display signing: I'm glad you're alright baby.  
  
Nikki hugs him and races to her room and snuggles in her bed.  
  
Kyle laughs and even welcomes Jeff home, who came in reluctantly, with a hug.  
  
"Let go of me KYLE."  
  
"Give me some respect boy. I am your father and you just put me through a month of hell."  
  
Jeff stares him down. "I don't care. I'm going out." He leaves.  
  
"Goddamnit! That boy is gonna get himself killed one day!"  
  
*****  
  
Skye Tweek enters her house after the long day at school, not to mention admiring Stephan McCormick's ass. Kathy waddles up to her as a four year old does and pulls on her hand.  
  
"I made you a picture Skye."  
  
Skye smiles. "Oh yeah? Let me see?"  
  
"See? That you and me and mommy and daddy and Bob and John and 'Lissa."  
  
Skye smiles at the stick people in front of the house. "It's beautiful Kathy."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Skye places it on the fridge. "Here everyone can admire it."  
  
"Thanks Skye!" Kathy runs off to her room to play.  
  
Skye sits at the table and sighs. "I wish mom or dad was here." Sighs and starts dinner.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie lay sick in bed. She coughed. She had AIDS,from her mother who had died of them. The man who took her in was nice. Very nice.  
  
Philip came up with soup. He was very scared. This was the fourth bout of flu Carrie had had in the past six months. It was destroying her immune system. He sets the soup on her nightstand. "Here honey."  
  
"Thank you daddy...I'm happy you're here to take care of me."  
  
Pip smiled. "I'm happy about it too."  
  
*****  
  
Bob Tweek comes racing down the stairs followed by John, Melissa and Kathy.  
  
"What's for dinner sis?"  
  
Skye looked wearily at him as she finished setting the table. "It's broccoli-cheese caserole."  
  
Kathy jumped up and down excitedly. "I LOVE that!"  
  
Skye smiled and helped her into her chair and served them all. She cut Kathy and Melissa's food up before sitting in her chair.  
  
Tweek Tweek came in the door. "Ahhh...I see you made dinner...good girl...me making dinner is TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"  
  
He settles himself at the table.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle shivered in the darkness. Even with Stan sharing his bed it was still cold as hell. He could see his breath in the morning. Welcome to winter he thought. The heat had long been turned off in the house and the electricity would be next. He winced as he heard Nikki talking incohearently in her sleep. If only he had gotten her to the hospital sooner. If only he wasn't such an asshole.  
  
Stan touches his arm. "You okay?"  
  
Kyle turned to him. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"You didn't. I was up. I was thinking about Wendy."  
  
"Oh." Kyle shuddered...a name he hadn't heard in so long.  
  
"Sorry...I forgot how she was towards you since..."  
  
Kyle shuddered again. "Cartman died. I'm sure Zoe's kid's heard an earful."  
  
"I think so. But he is best friends with Chris."  
  
"True."  
  
Kayla knocks at the door and comes in. "Daddy? I'm scared."  
  
Stan sat up and walked over to her, hugging her. "It's alright..."  
  
"I've been having dreams..."  
  
Stan prayed, Forgive me Wendy. "Forget about them Kayla...mom's gone now. She can't come back." He ruffles her hair and brings her back to her room, tucking her into bed, kissing her on her forhead. "Night sweetie...love you." He goes back to bed.  
  
"I'm glad my kids don't dream about...Bebe."  
  
"It's hard...Chris is asking questions. He wants to know about his mom..but I can't bear to tell him."  
  
"Jeff doesn't give a flying fuck...and personally, I'm scared of him...and for him."  
  
Stan chuckled a bit. "Splitting image?"  
  
"To the letter. I feel how the people of that home felt."  
  
"Maybe you should consider comitting him? It did wonders for you..."  
  
Kyle sighs. "I don't think they could keep him there. He's smart too..."  
  
Stan laughed softly. "Exactly like you huh? Think he'll see juvie?"  
  
Kyle laughs too. "Hell yeah! I'll turn him in if I gotta!"  
  
Stan smiles and moves a bit closer to Kyle. "Sorry, I'm just cold."  
  
"I understand. It's fucking freezing in here."  
  
*****  
  
Stephan McCormick lay in bed when he heard his father come in again. Great. Just great. Home after eleven again. Probably fucking some woman. He sighed and pretended to sleep when Kenny came in and kissed his forhead, ruffling his hair.  
  
Kenny whispered to his boy. "I hope you like your surprise tomorrow."  
  
He leaves and goes to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Andrea stood before the class that cold morning. "Children, I'm sorry this building has no heating..but bear with me. Today we'll learn some geography." She pulls out a globe.  
  
Matt raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Isn't that globe outdated? I mean, all that stuff destroyed in World War Three..."  
  
Andrea sighed. "Matthew in case you hadn't noticed, this "school" has no funding. Basically, what we have is what you learn."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
*****  
  
A shadowed man looks over the town, shaking his head. It was great to be back. He turned to look at his son. All he knew was that Andrea was going to pay.  
  
*****  
  
Nikki sits at home, reading her books. She looks up startled when she feels Jeff's boots on the ground.  
  
"You Nikki are shit. You'll pay..."  
  
He grabs her arms and drags her out of the house, her letting out a squeal. He drags her into an alley where some teens were. The proceed to let out a whoop and begin...violating her. Kyle, who happened to be looking for her, finds them and calls the cops. The cops arrest everyone, even Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I hope you rot in jail for this!"  
  
Jeff flips him off as they drive away.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle rushes her into the house and looks her over...no blood. Hopefully that meant he got there in time. He comforted Nikki and put ice on her bumps.  
  
"Jesus...what happened to her?"  
  
Kyle looks at Stan sadly. "Jeff...brought her to some seventeen year olds and...yeah..."  
  
Stan cringed. "God..."  
  
"I think I got there in time."  
  
Stan lets out a sigh of relief. "I hope so dude...I really do."  
  
"Do you think I'm a bad father? I had my boy arrested..."  
  
"It was for the best."  
  
Kyle smiles meekly. "Thanks for your support." He carries Nikki upstairs and puts her in her bed.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


End file.
